Give the Title
by belivixx
Summary: Hei kalian, tolong jangan tertawa. Cukup baca cerita ini dan berikan judul apa yang pantas ketika seorang devil menyamar menjadi malaikat. [Oneshoot] RnR?


Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

 _a fic by belivixx_

Give The Title

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta ulang tahunku yang ke 18 tahun. Dirayakan secara besar-besaran. Oh ini memuakkan.

"Sakura, hari ini kau tidak boleh pulang larut malam!" ibuku selalu begitu, berteriak disela-sela aktivitas menelponnya.

"Ya ya baiklah." Kurasa aku cukup menjawab itu. "Ayah aku berangkat!" kini giliranku yang berteriak sambil mencomot roti buatan Nefy.

"Ayah akan mengantarmu."

Aku menatap ayah dengan heran. Dia itu berbicara padaku ya? Heran saja. Kukira bicara pada laptop.

"Ayah berbicara padaku?"

Lalu pria itu balik menatapku. Menghela nafas lalu memijat pelipisnya. "Kau anakku kan? Tidak mungkin aku mengantar Nefy. Dia pembantu, ingat?"

Oh ternyata bicara padaku. "Ah tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku menjadi bulan-bulanan warga sekolah. Tidak untuk mobil terbaru ayah itu. Tidak dan terima kasih. Aku sudah ketinggalan bus kurasa." Kemudian aku mencium pipi ayah sekilas, dan menepuk pundaknya meyakinkan, dan segera kabur tentu saja.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Sampai jumpa ayah! Aku menyayangimu!"

Lalu angin membawaku kemari. Duduk didekat jendela dengan earphone di telingaku. Pagi yang cerah dan bus ini sepi. Ah hari keberuntunganku. Aku mengunyah beberapa kacang yang kucuri didapur sebelum kabur tadi, lumayan untuk menghilangkan bosan.

Jam ditanganku berbunyi. Sial, aku akan terlambat.

10 menit lagi pukul 7 tepat. Dan bus ini masih harus berhenti di dua halte lagi. Kuambil ponselku dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat.

 _To : Gaara_

' _Kejar bus ini'_

3 menit berselang dan kulihat dia sudah mengklaksonku. Dengan sigap kuhentikan bus ini dan berlari padanya.

"Wah, rekor baru." Aku tersenyum miring lalu memukul lengannya. Sapaan kami.

"Ini helmmu tuan putri." Dia menyodorkan helm merah itu padaku.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kupastikan kau tidak akan masuk sekolah besok." Langsung saja kupakai helm itu, dan menaiki motornya.

Dan angin kembali membawaku.

"Silahkan saja. Bukankah itu hal bagus? Aku libur dan kau sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal fisika besok." Tawa itu seperti mengejek ditelingaku.

"Well, baiklah." Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Seingatku . . besok ada pertandingan basket." Kumainkan suaraku sebisa mungkin. Kena kau!

"Shit! Jangan berani-berani Sakura." Dan dia menambah laju motornya.

Gaara dan basket. Dua hal yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Aku menang.

Benarkan? Ini hari keberuntunganku.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino kau sepupuku yang sangat baik, dan cantik . ." Tanganku bermain dirambutnya yang terlalu panjang. "Benarkan?" lalu sedikit menyenggolnya.

Ino memutar matanya bosan dan menghentikan kegiatannya mengecat kuku-kukunya yang panjang layaknya iblis. "Apa maumu?" wah kau hebat Ino, selalu mengerti aku.

"Tolonglah, bawa aku kabur dari sini. Aku bisa-bisa mati bosan berada dirumah terus. Hanya sebentar saja. Tiga jam kurasa cukup." Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali.

"Tiga jam atau maksudmu tiga hari?" ah menusuk sekali.

"Jika dibolehkan, aku suka option keduamu, Ino." Kupasang senyum lima jari yang paling ampuh.

"Tidak dan tidak." Lalu dia kembali pada kegiatannya. "Aku disini untuk menjagamu agar kau tidak kabur Sakura. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu. Jadi kumohon, untuk hari ini saja jadilah anak yang penurut. Pesta ulang tahunmu itu nanti malam! Kau perlu waktu untuk berdandan." Dia dan ocehannya.

"Kau atau aku yang berdandan?" tanyaku tidak terima. Hey! Itu bukan gayaku sama sekali.

No make up! No girly!

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangkat bahu. Ah sudahlah.

Kemudian, aku menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Menarik nafas dan menutup muka dengan bantal kesayanganku. Ayo pikir Sakura! Pikir!

Aha! I got a idea!

Kurasakan diriku bangkit dan berlari mengambil ponselku didalam tas sekolah. Mencari-cari nomor tujuan dan menekan tombol speaker.

"Moshi-moshi Gaara- _kun_!" sapaku kelewat riang.

" _Sakura, kau sakit?"_ suara itu bertanya dengan herannya.

"Ah tentu tidak." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku diudara dan tertawa sekilas. Kulirik sedikit pada posisi Ino sekarang, kelihatannya dia mulai tertarik. Kena kau!

" _Oh kukira kau sakit. Tumben saja kau memanggilku Gaara-kun."_ Sial, dia mengejekku.

"Sesekali kupikir tak apa kan? Haha." Lihatlah, segitiga siku-siku muncul dijidatku tampaknya.

" _Nah ada apa?"_

Aku sedikit berputar-putar dan melirik Ino lagi, "Gaara, bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang? Aku bosan dirumah. Kau tahu? Cafe keluarga Nara tampaknya boleh juga." Dan aktivitas Ino terhenti sepenuhnya.

" _Baiklah. 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai. Aku akan menggunakan mobil, tak apa kan?"_ mungkin Gaara takut aku tak ingin menaiki mobil mewahnya. Mengingat sifatku yang anti kemewahan.

"Untuk kali ini, baiklah. Aku menunggumu."

Dan bunyi bip mengakhiri percakapan kami. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan senantiasa terpasang diwajahku. Lalu aku menyambar hoodie hitamku dan mengganti celanaku dengan jeans. Mengikat kuncir rambutku dan sepatu kets tampak pas dikakiku.

Saat aku akan membuka pintu kamar, dia akhirnya memanggilku.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Ino tampak seperti kucing yang minta makan.

"Benarkah? Lalu?" Aku bersedekap dan tersenyum miring.

"Kurasa mobil Gaara masih menerima tumpangan."

Kena kau sayang . . Ah, Gaara adalah umpan yang sempurna untuk membujuk Yamanaka Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, waktunya pulang. Tiga jam sudah berlalu." Ino mulai deh.

Aku tak menanggapi dan tetap fokus pada video gameku.

"Ino benar Sakura. Ibumu pasti akan marah, dan kau tidak akan bisa keluar rumah untuk waktu yang lama kurasa." Gaara setuju?! Sial! Dia itu di pihak siapa sebenarnya?

"Dan ayahmu pasti akan menyeretmu kedalam pesta bisnis." Ino mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya dengan senyum yang memuakkan.

"Oke. Oke. Aku selesai." Aku memutar mata bosan, dan menghela nafas pasrah. Hari ini aku kalah.

"Ayo pulang." Aku berjalan mendahului mereka, berjalan dengan mood yang buruk. Oh itu tidak bagus.

"Sakura!"

Dan benar saja, aku menabrak seseorang.

 _BRUKK_

"Ah!" kopi pria itu tumpah di kemeja mahalnya.

Awalnya aku takut-takut, tapi saat pria itu sibuk dengan bajunya, aku mempelajari keadaan.

"Tuan. Tolong jangan bermain ponsel saat anda sedang berjalan. Matamu ada dikepala, bukan dibenda itu." Aku menunjuk benda persegi panjang bewarna hitam yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau!" Ah kelihatannya dia marah.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan santai meninggalkan pria itu. Untung saja aku ini pintar kan?

"Pengalaman yang mengesankan, bertemu dengan anak SMA yang baru belajar berjalan." Lalu dia tertawa sinis.

"Apa kau bilang?" Aku meninggalkan sopan santunku dan kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" aku mengacungkan telunjukku didepan wajah mulusnya.

"Apa? Kau memang baru belajar berjalankan? Lalu menyalahkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain. Kukira kau anak SD tapi melihat postur badanmu . . kau tahu? Tampak tidak layak kau berada di SMA dengan otak yang tak seberapa."

Dan aku bersumpah, raganya sangat tak cocok dengan hati busuknya.

"Berani-beraninya kau!"

"Hentikan Sakura! Ah Tuan, maafkan sepupuku. Dia sedikit tidak waras." Lalu Gaara memegangiku dan Ino bersikap sok manis didepan si devil.

"Tak apa." Jawabnya santai. "Aku memaklumi."

Dan aku akan selalu mengingat si devil biru itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi,

Pesta ulang tahunku yang ke 18 tahun. Dirayakan secara besar-besaran. Oh ini memuakkan.

Pidato ayah dan ibu sangat membosankan. Tak berguna sama sekali. Untuk apa coba menceritakan masa kecilku hingga aku sebesar ini? Lihat siapa yang mau mendengarkan?

Pidato itu berakhir setelah 15 menit berlalu. Seluruh mata tertuju padaku ketika aku disuruh untuk naik ke atas panggung untuk meniup lilin diatas kue tar yang ukurannya setinggi badanku.

 _Kami-sama_ selamatkan aku! Aku bukan lagi anak usia 10 tahun yang ingin pesta ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan warna pink!

Oh lihatlah semua ini. Merah dimana-mana. Aku pun memandang jijik pada gaun merah yang kukenakan saat ini. Terima kasih untuk teman ibuku seorang designer di Paris yang repot-repot mengirimkanku ini. Sangat bagus, aku sangat mual memakainya.

Inti dari pesta ini pun dimulai. Pesta dansa topeng. Ah Ino, terima kasih atas idemu yang cemerlang ini. Aku bisa melarikan diri.

Semua orang berdesakan dilantai dansa. Setelah lagu berirama membosankan selesai dimainkan. Mereka memutar lagu dari band favoritku! Well, ini waktunya untuk melompat ria.

Setiap beat dari lagu itu seperti mengalir di darahku. Aku melompat mengikuti setiap dentum bass dari lagu itu.

Hingga aku terbawa oleh arus.

Yang membuatku hanyut ditengah lautan.

Seseorang menabrakku. Aku menutup mata, mengira aku akan jatuh dan berhadapan dengan lantai yang keras. Sepersekian detik kemudian yang kutunggu-tunggu tak kunjung kurasakan.

Dan didetik berikutnya ketika aku membuka mata, seseorang menarik tanganku sehingga membuat tubuhku berputar. Lalu ditarik lagi hingga aku kembali berputar menghantam tubuh orang tersebut.

Dia seorang pria dengan wangi maskulin yang begitu kentara. Memabukkan tapi tidak norak. Aku menengadah untuk melihat wajahnya. Sial. Dia masih menggunakan topeng disaat semua orang sudah melepas topeng mereka. Dan lihatlah, dia memakai baju bewarna putih.

"Kaukah putri semalam itu?" suara serak itu menghipnotisku. Jika yang dia maksud adalah siapa yang berulang tahun, maka dengan terpaksa aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Lalu kami berputar. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku berada dibahunya. Dan tangannya berada dipinggangku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku membiarkan orang lain berada dengan jarak sedekat ini denganku. Kecuali Gaara tentu saja.

"Siapa kau?" aku bertanya tanpa sadar. Langkah-langkahnya dalam dansa membuatku terkesan. Seperti seorang ahli.

Lalu aku kembali berputar,

"Menurutmu siapa?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum miring. Oh _Kami-sama._

Satu tarikan dan aku kembali lagi pada dekapan pria asing itu.

Entahlah aku tak tahu. Tapi jika boleh berkhayal. Mungkin pria asing ini adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu aku sebut dalam setiap doaku saat aku berusia 5 tahun.

Pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menyelamatkanku. Kenapa aku mengibaratkannya begitu?

Karena dia adalah putih diantara para merah.

Tapi untuk saat ini, dia adalah pria berkemeja putih yang telah menghipnotisku.

Lalu dengan gerakan kaku, kuberanikan tanganku terulur dan perlahan topeng itu terbuka.

Dan tak diduga-duga. Kecupan singkat kuterima di bibirku. Begitu lembut dan . . yah memabukkan.

Dan aku menghela nafas panjang,

"Happy birthday."

Dia tersenyum puas.

"Dunia sempit sekali ya." Aku memutar mata bosan.

Lihat kemari dan saksikan, apakah ada seorang devil yang tiba-tiba menyamar menjadi malaikat?

Oh, haruskah dia pangeran berkemeja putihku?

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Kangen aja sama mereka:') emang dari dulu susah banget nulis yang sakral-sakral. Nee, maaf terlambat ucapannya ya Saku- _chan_ XD

Tolong tinggalkan jejak jika anda singgah pada cerita ini


End file.
